


Going for a Second Helping

by bottombitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Pseudo-Prostitution, Pussy Worship, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Sequel to 'Lick the Foot That Feeds You'. Mikasa finds herself lonely again, and Sasha could always go for more food, but Mikasa wants a little more from her this time. Anonymous commission.





	Going for a Second Helping

For all the different sexual awakenings that Mikasa's evening spent with Sasha Braus has given her, the laid-back brunette didn't occupy many of her sexual thoughts. At least at first. After storming out of the mess hall, she'd headed on back to her bunk and hid herself under her sheets before furiously masturbating to the result of half a dozen orgasms. As she pleasured herself, though, her thoughts were of Eren—of him doing the things Sasha had done, and of him taking her virginity. She knew how pointless it was to get her hopes up that such a thing might happen, but that didn't stop her.

The way she felt about him grew more complex as time passed. Her lust went unchecked, and while she still felt for him romantically, she began to grow frustrated that he hadn't picked up on any of the hints she'd been dropping. It began to affect the way that she acted while training, her attacks getting sloppier as her frustration grew. She hung around with Eren near-constantly, more so because of their friendship than because of her feelings for him, though she always hoped that he might stop her in her tracks and confess that he had been feeling the same way.

It didn't happen, and she soon realised that she couldn't keep letting him get to her. She needed an outlet. She needed... She thought back to the night in the mess hall with Sasha, how excited she'd been to have the girl's mouth against her foot, and how eager Sasha's tongue had been. Sasha had shown her hunger, but she'd awakened something else within Mikasa. Why couldn't Eren please Mikasa the way that Sasha had? It wasn't fair.

She stayed behind one evening in the mess hall, her food still on her plate. She hadn't felt like eating. She didn't trust herself around Eren given how she felt about him, and she thought that frustrated as she was, she might blow up in his face over what she was feeling. With how close they were, she couldn't risk doing that. Their friendship meant more to her than whatever dumb sexual feelings she was having, not that her conviction made them any easier for her to ignore.

She began pushing her food around the plate with her fork, much the same way that she had the last time she had been alone in the mess hall with Sasha. Mikasa glanced up curiously to see whether Sasha was in the room with her at that moment, only to see the esteemed 'potato girl' looking back at her. It might have sent a shiver down her spine if her emotions weren't so suppressed.

The two girls stayed silent as they stared at one another, each unaware of what the other might be thinking. Mikasa felt her arousal begin to stir as she thought back to what had happened the last time they had been alone together, while Sasha couldn't avoid glancing towards Mikasa's food every now and again. The silence lasted for a few long moments, and then Mikasa placed her fork down on her plate, prompting Sasha to speak up.

"Are... you gonna eat that?" she asked, in a low tone. Mikasa wondered whether the brunette wanted to set up another deal for her food, but she couldn't just come out and say that. She rubbed her thighs together awkwardly and then leaned back a little.

"I don't know," Mikasa replied, prompting another couple of moments of silence.

"...I could lick your feet again," Sasha spoke up, taking Mikasa by surprise, though the skilled hunter didn't show it. Sasha seemed shameless, even as she shuffled along her side of the bench to meet Mikasa, holding a gaze the entire time. She was preparing to move underneath the table, as evident by the way her hands gripped the edge in anticipation of the brunette slipping herself underneath.

"I want something more from you this time," Mikasa replied, testing the waters to see what she could get away with. She did want her food, so even if she went to far and Sasha backed off, at least she wouldn't go hungry. Despite being blunt as to the fact that she wanted more, she didn't tell Sasha what that 'more' was. After a few moments of silence, Sasha slipped underneath the table just as she had done the first time. Mikasa reached over to grab the table for support, and then leaned back far enough to be able to look at the brunette as she moved up between Mikasa's legs, curious as to what the other girl wanted her to do.

Slowly, Mikasa reached down with her other hand and began to pull her pants down. She would have normally been anxious to do such a thing, but she didn't feel that way in front of Sasha. She felt no respect for the girl as she sat between her legs, ready and willing to do just about whatever Mikasa wants her to do in return for food. Once Mikasa had her pants around her knees, she lifted one of her feet to pull the leg of the pants down and off, before spreading her legs wide. Her panties were plain white and cotton, standard issue. They were already slightly dampened by the arousal that she'd been sitting on.

The scent of sweat hit Sasha immediately, and although it caught her by surprise at first she quickly pushed past it and shuffled forward, moving between Mikasa's thighs. She looked up at the other girl's face again and raised an eyebrow. She knew what she had to do, surely, Mikasa thought to herself. Why wasn't she getting to it? Did she want Mikasa to say the words? Mikasa bit down gently on the inside of her bottom lip.

"Eat me out," she demanded, only to be met by a brief silence. "If you want my food, that's what you'll do." Sasha held a shared gaze for a moment before glancing down towards Mikasa's panties. The hunger that she felt deep in her stomach was one for food, but she was so hungry that she couldn't help but wonder whether eating Mikasa's pussy would sate her desires at all. Sasha glanced back up at Mikasa, noting just how serious the gaze in the other girl's eyes were, and then leaned forward, parting her thighs further to slide herself between them.

Her heart was beating hard in her chest as she neared Mikasa's panty-clad snatch. She could already smell how aroused Mikasa was, combined with the fruits of her labour; an intense scent of sweat that might have been offputting by itself, but when mixed with the tangy-sweet scent of Mikasa's wet snatch Sasha found herself attracted to it. She ran her hands up and along the length of Mikasa's legs, lamenting for a brief moment that she wouldn't be able to taste the girl's feet again; she would never admit it to Mikasa, but their previous encounter had been more than just a way to earn food for her.

When she reached Mikasa's waist, she slid her fingers into the waistband of her underwear, before Mikasa's hands moved down to sit on top of Sasha's own. "No. Don't pull them down with your hands. If you need to move them, you can use your teeth." The bluntness of Mikasa's words almost brought a blush to Sasha's cheeks, but she fought off the feeling along with her own arousal, leaning forward and between the thighs of the other girl. As she approached, the scent grew even stronger. She took a cautionary sniff when her face sat only a few inches away. Mikasa's scent seemed to have a direct line to her arousal, the thumping of Sasha's heart matching the thumping of her pussy. She could already feel herself growing wet, but she ignored her own needs in favour of planting her mouth against the panties before her.

She thought about moving them to the side but opted to enjoy them the way that they were first. Even through the fabric of the panties, Sasha could feel the warmth of Mikasa's snatch against her face. She closed her eyes for a moment and allowed herself to enjoy the warmth, before being reminded of where she was and what she was supposed to be doing by Mikasa's hand moving against the back of her head. "If you want that food, you better get to pleasing me," Mikasa mumbled, more to fill the silence than because she was disappointed with Sasha; the less time she had to devote to her thoughts, the better.

Nudging her nose up against where she assumed Mikasa's clit to be, Sasha took a deep inhale and then began to run her tongue against the underwear. The taste was salty, as she had been expecting, but there was also a hint of the tangy-sweet that she'd been able to smell earlier. They were dirty, to be sure, dirtied by both hard work and depraved thoughts, but Sasha couldn't help but enjoy the taste. She still felt her hunger rumbling in her stomach, but it became easier to ignore as she flicked her tongue back and forth against the damp panties. She enjoyed each breath in that she was able to take, filling her lungs with Mikasa's scent over and over, but she knew that Mikasa would want her to move forward before too long.

She leaned her head over and took a hold of the side of the panties with her teeth, before dragging them over to expose the pussy beneath them. The scent of sweat grew no less intense but was overpowered by Mikasa's arousal, her pussy dripping wet. Sasha leaned close and pressed a sloppy kiss against the slightly parted lips. Finding that she liked the taste, she pushed her tongue between them and then began to drag the muscle up and down between the lips, savouring the way that Mikasa's warmth felt against her tongue. It was raw, and it was dirty, but it was amazing.

Without being able to bring her fingers up and spread the pussy lips wider, she had to get creative. Lifting her head higher, she latched her lips onto Mikasa's thumping clit and suckled hard, prompting the other girl to let out a loud moan of pleasure. Mikasa leaned back a little, holding onto the table with the hand that wasn't against the back of Sasha's head for stability, and as she had leaned back her pussy had been thrust up against Sasha's face, not that Sasha would have found a reason to complain about that. She responded in kind, pushing her face back against Mikasa's pussy with just as much force. Her jaw worked overtime as her tongue and lips dropped lower, licking, lapping— worshipping Mikasa's pussy.

By then, Mikasa's juices were streaming down Sasha's chin, making a mess of her face and of her shirt, but she didn't care. She wouldn't have cared if all she was doing was earning food, but she wasn't just earning food. Her excitement became evident with the way that she slurped her way down Mikasa's pussy lips, swallowing down half-mouthful after half-mouthful of sweat and juice and probably her own saliva. She didn't really care what it was so long as she could have more of it. The hunger she had felt previously had almost entirely gone, the pussy against her mouth proving a good enough distraction (or perhaps a good enough meal) to make her body forget that she'd been hungry at all.

"That's it..." Mikasa moaned, having to fight off a twitch in her thigh as she enclosed her legs around Sasha's body. She tightened her grip on the girl's hair and kept her head pressed right up against her snatch, her eyes closing. "Keep doing what you're doing. It feels great," she told Sasha, in a voice that was characteristically monotone despite the pleasure that she was feeling. Sasha didn't take it personally, she was too distracted to even think very much about what was being said to her.

Reaching Mikasa's entrance, she pushed her tongue up against it and threatened to push inside, only for Mikasa to pull her head back a little. As Sasha looked up at her with hungry but distant eyes and a cum-stained face, Mikasa leaned her hips forward again and began to grind her pussy against Sasha's mouth and nose. Sasha had been doing a good job, of course, but she had to know that Mikasa was the one in charge. Sasha let out a moan as her face was used for Mikasa's pleasure and only leaned in to continue pleasuring the other girl once Mikasa had finished having her way with her.

She pushed her tongue up against Mikasa's entrance once again, though she actually managed to push inside this time. It was warm and wet and soft, and it tasted divine. Just as with the lips of her snatch, the raw taste might have been unpleasant to most but for Sasha, it was the most arousing thing she'd ever experienced. Her own underwear was dripping with juice, to the point where a damp spot had begun to form in the crotch of her pants, but she was too focused on eating Mikasa out to realise.

Tightening her grip on the other girl's hair once again, Mikasa relaxed herself forward, pulling her hips back. Sasha followed her and kept moving her tongue, pushing it as deep as she could into Mikasa. Mikasa began to wonder who was doing who a favour here, but she couldn't deny that Sasha was good at what she was doing. Each passing moment, each stroke of Sasha's tongue against the depths of her snatch, brought her closer and closer to the orgasm she had been waiting for. She'd never been made to cum by somebody else, even if Sasha's previous time spent with her feet almost accomplished that, and she was eager to find out how an orgasm felt when she wasn't having to put effort into making it happen.

Almost teasingly, Sasha took her time, moving her hands up to wrap her arms around Mikasa's thighs and hold them in place; Mikasa was the one in control, of course, but Sasha couldn't help herself. She pulled herself back from Mikasa's snatch, her face a mess, and then leaned further up to lap at the labia themselves. In the time that she'd been away, the lips had once again built up a healthy amount of juice and sweat, but more importantly, taste. Sasha latched her lips onto them and pressed her nose right up against Mikasa's clit, knowing how overwhelming it must feel to Mikasa to have Sasha's hot breath expelled straight onto the most sensitive part of her pussy. She gazed up at Mikasa again and kept it there, dropping her lips down towards Mikasa's entrance a third time. This time, she promised herself, she wouldn't come back up until she'd made Mikasa cum, not even for a breath of fresh air.

The fresh air wasn't really the hard part; she didn't mind whiffing Mikasa's scent deep into her lungs. The hard part was how sore her tongue began to get as she flicked it up and down inside Mikasa, swirled it around to lap at her inner walls. She worked and worked, and when her tongue did indeed begin to get sore she ignored how uncomfortable it was. Mikasa's orgasm was close, Sasha could feel it. The walls around her tongue began to rhythmically pulsate and twitch, along with Mikasa's moans, which began to get more frequent and less restrained, as if she couldn't contain them anymore. A stoic girl like Mikasa must have been enduring hell in order to justify being so loud, or perhaps sexual pleasure just stopped people from caring about the way that they sounded.

Mikasa had to look around the room again just to make sure that they weren't being watched by anybody before she felt comfortable being loud. It was true that they were alone, but she still felt the anxiety creep up her spine while her orgasm neared. She didn't have too much time to worry, though, because when her orgasm finally hit her, it was a mind-numbing one. She rocked her hips against Sasha's face, her twat exploding with sensation. Each movement that Sasha made against her felt ten times more intense than it had before, and the shockwaves of pleasure running throughout her body only further overwhelmed her.

Sasha's name left her lips for the first time since the other girl had begun eating her out, something which prompted a blush to form on Sasha's face, but she stuck true to her word and kept herself planted firmly between Mikasa's thighs. She kept on licking and lapping even as Mikasa's orgasm overtook her, and she didn't stop until Mikasa pulled herself back by force, sliding back on the seat far enough to get away from Sasha while holding Sasha's head by her hair. "You're— You..." Mikasa gave up trying to speak and moved to her feet, unsure how she felt about what she'd just done. She didn't regret it, she thought, but she shouldn't have lost control of herself like that. After pulling her pants up and fixing her clothes, she left without saying anything to Sasha.

The brunette might have been hurt, but she knew from how pleasured Mikasa had sounded that there wouldn't be any hard feelings between them. In fact, Mikasa might give her more opportunities to earn food in future. She moved back up to the table and rubbed her hands together, pulling Mikasa's plate towards herself. She grabbed her fork and dug in, wondering what might have been bothering Mikasa so much that she would need Sasha to do such a thing in the first place. Was it love? It was probably love. Sasha tried not to worry herself about those sorts of things.

Mikasa's food tasted good, but it didn't taste half as good as her pussy.


End file.
